Oracles
Gorloc | base = Rainspeaker Canopy | leader = High-Oracle Soo-say | faction = Neutral | rewards = | currency = | tokens = | quartermaster = Geen | tabard = }} :Were you looking for the rivals of gorloc-based Oracles, the wolvar-based Frenzyheart Tribe? The Oracles are a faction of several friendly gorloc tribes that inhabit Sholazar Basin. They see themselves as guardians of the titan technology that remains in the area (though they understand little of it). They find themselves in an escalating territorial war with the Frenzyheart Tribe of wolvar. Many of the Oracles' leaders have the word "Soo" in their name. This may be a title, especially since Jaloot says that someday the adventurer can become "Soo-Dryskin" (dryskin is what the Oracles call most other races). Some of the Oracles refer to themselves individually as "us" or "we". This is likely a reference to Gollum from the Lord of the Rings trilogy who spoke of himself in the same manner. The character is introduced to the Oracles faction through the quest chain started by . (The character is first introduced to the Frenzyheart Tribe, then switched over to the Oracles.) The player may choose whether to align with the Oracles or the Frenzyheart Tribe through the quest . Reputation During the lead-in chain, your faction reputation will increase first with the Frenzyheart tribe and then with the Oracles. This has no bearing upon your ultimate choice of faction, so do not become confused. At the end of the chain, you will become with the faction you choose, and with the other. You must complete this chain to gain access to the factional daily quests. The only way to gain further reputation is by completing the daily quests offered by High-Oracle Soo-say, Oracle Soo-dow, and Oracle Soo-nee at Rainspeaker Canopy. Three daily quests, awarding a total of 1700 reputation, are offered each day. The daily quests on offer may vary from day to day (refer to the table below). Relation to the Frenzyheart Tribe Much like the the Scryers vs the Aldor or the Bloodsail Buccaneers vs the Steamwheedle Cartel, the Oracles and the Frenzyheart tribe are opposing factions, in which gaining reputation with one loses reputation with the other. As You will be unable to complete daily quests for the Oracles and will be attacked on sight because you are or better with the Frenzyheart Tribe, who are the Oracles' sworn enemies. Switching factions To switch factions from the Frenzyheart tribe to the Oracles you must defeat Artruis the Heartless, a level-77 elite that is soloable by many classes. During the fight with Artruis, you are attacked by both an Oracle (Jaloot) and a Frenzyheart (Zepik). You must leave Jaloot the Oracle alive and kill Zepik the Frenzyheart, then finish defeating Artrius in order for the Oracle quest giver to appear. Completing this quest automatically boosts your rep to , but REDUCES your Frenzyheart-tribe rep to , so make sure you finish up anything you wish to do with the Frenzyheart before completing this task. Note that players outside of the party, or uncooperative party members, may kill the NPC you intend to save, so be aware of which quest you are accepting. However, there is no real danger of accidentally switching faction as the change does not occur until completing the daily quest offered by the NPC who survived. If the desired quest giver is killed, simply wait for Artruis to respawn and repeat the encounter. From to Once you choose the Oracles and become , the only way to raise your reputation is to complete the three daily quests offered in Rainspeaker Canopy. The quest is the same from day to day, but only two additional dailies are offered for any given day. One of these two is random from the three quests that require you to slay Frenzyheart Attackers, and the other quest is random from the remaining four dailies that have "song" in the titles. to : 8 Days to : 13 Days Rewards The most coveted item from the Oracles is the Mysterious Egg which can hatch into four different non-combat pets and also a VERY rare Green Proto-Drake mount. If you're not a pet collector, this reputation is also part of two achievements: The Oracles for getting exalted with the Oracles and Mercenary of Sholazar for getting exalted with both the Oracles and the Frenzyheart tribe. The non-combat pets in the Mysterious Egg are Cobra Hatchling, Proto-Drake Whelp, Tickbird Hatchling, or White Tickbird Hatchling. The Egg also yields Aged Yolk. Companions While questing you can speak to High-Oracle Soo-say and obtain a Gorloc companion. There are three items available to summon companions Lafoo, Jaloot, and Moodle. Each companion has its own unique personal abilities. * * ; When summoned you get a buff called "Jaloot's Intensity" which grants an extra 10% movement speed when unmounted and 100% extra swimming speed. * Videos References External links fr:Oracles Kategooria:Oracles Kategooria:Factions Kategooria:Sholazar Basin